Elements & Geass
by A. J. F. Link
Summary: Immortality's greatness dies when one learns what's sacrificed in exchange. When experienced, one sees no need to bask in the temporary but instead seeks to rectify a world that justifies chaos as a means to an end. Flamorin and Elsa seek this through a bloodline of powers known as Elements. Lelouch seeks it through a power called Geass. C.C. merely wants freedom from immortality.
1. Turn 0: Disclaimer & Acknowledgements

**DISCLAIMER:** I hold no ownership of the anime series of span Code Geass: The Lelouch of the Rebellion or Disney's Frozen. Code Geass: The Lelouch of the Rebellion is created by Sunrise Inc., directed by Gorō Taniguchi, and written by Ichirō Ōkouchi. This is a "crossover" between Code Geass: The Lelouch of the Rebellion and _Burned &amp; Frozen_ (i.e. a fan fiction of Frozen). This story is for purely **_free_** entertainment purposes. In addition, I am not a sponsor of Pizza Hut nor an affiliate of the said establishment. However, Code Geass was sponsored by Pizza Hut in Japan, not in the United States of America, sadly. This declaimer applies to all chapters, parts, segments, episodes, etc. that follow.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Although this story is "technically" a crossover between Code Geass: The Lelouch of the Rebellion and _Burned &amp; Frozen_ (i.e. a fan fiction of Frozen), it should be treated as an "alternate universe" of the Code Geass without deviation from the essence of the series. If you are wondering, yes, Elsa is the same one from the movie Frozen; however, her personality is considered to be OOC compared to her canon personality. Nevertheless, there is a reason for doing this that should become clear once you get into the actual story. Flamorin (if you have not figured it out already) is my personal OC, who was the main character in _Burned &amp; Frozen_. Initially, this story was going to be classified as a crossover, but, after significant consideration, I have decided to designate this as a pure Code Geass fan fiction due to the fact that the storyline of Frozen (as well as _Burned &amp; Frozen_) have no significant or truly noteworthy impact upon this fan fiction. In truth, _Burned &amp; Frozen_ may be considered a background story for Flamorin and Elsa; however, it is NOT essential or important for you to know or read _Burned &amp; Frozen _in order to understand this story, even though, chronologically speaking, this story is a sequel to _Burned &amp; Frozen_.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Warning:** This story is plot-driven and character-driven. The story is in first person point of view in present tense. Alterations between points of views of main character will occur when determined to be necessary. References to _Burned &amp; Frozen _can be found in this story (and will be explained without assuming that the reader already knows everything from _Burned &amp; Frozen_). No characters will be invulnerable or God-like (including being overpowered). In other words, _all _characters are vulnerable to some weakness or fault. The primary main characters of this story are: Lelouch vi Britannia (a.k.a. Lelouch Lamperouge), C.C., Flamorin, Elsa, Kallen Kōzuki (a.k.a. Kōzuki Kallen in Japanese name-ordering), and Suzaku Kururugi (a.k.a. Kururugi Suzaku in Japanese name-ordering).

* * *

**Pronunciation of Proper Nouns (i.e. Names)**

Flamorin = Fla-mor-in

* * *

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS**

**PurpleEyesWTF **on YouTube for creating the Code MENT series, of which got me interested in Code Geass as well as providing an internet parody of an anime series that I never cease to find funny. In other words, without him, I am not sure if I would have ever found out about Code Geass. So, that is why as for this "chapter" I have included a quote of comical dialogue from Code MENT along with what episode it originates as a sign of gratitude.

**KingOgnik** for inspiring to write a fan fiction on Code Geass.

* * *

**Now for some words of inspiration from Code MENT (Episode 16) bought to you by PurpleEyesWTF**:

Lelouch: Hello?

Suzaku: Hey, what's up?

Lelouch: I need your help. Can you come here?

Suzaku: I can't. I'm buying clothes.

Lelouch: Alright. Then, hurry up and get over here.

Suzaku: I can't find them.

Lelouch: What do you mean you can't find them?

Suzaku: I can't find them. There's only soup.

Lelouch: What do you mean there's only soup?

Suzaku: It means there's only soup.

Lelouch: Well, then, get out of the soup aisle!

Suzaku: Alright! You don't have to shout at me!

***Suzaku wonders off into another aisle.***

Suzaku: There's more soup!

Lelouch: What do you mean there's more soup?!

Suzaku: There's just more soup!

Lelouch: Go into the next aisle!

Suzaku: There's still soup!

Lelouch: WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!

Suzaku: I'm at soup!

Lelouch: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR AT SOUP?!

Suzaku: I mean that I'm at soup!

Lelouch: WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN?!

Suzaku: AT THE SOUP STORE!

Lelouch: WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE?!

Suzaku: **** YOU!


	2. Turn 1: The Curse and Deal

"_Trust is something that is gained through deeds and actions and never earned out statuses, briberies, or associations. Those who have earned someone's trust through those means have only obtained a sham that is bound to fail under the mere weight of temptations and lies. That weight is a pathetic one." –Anonymous _

* * *

Former Queen Elsa of Scandinavia and I, her husband, Former King Flamorin of Scandinavia, are truly cursed. We are elementals. We have been bestowed an arcane power by the right of birth. My wife, Elsa, possess the power of ice, while I possess the power of fire. There are many other things that are granted by this power known as elements. However, the one of most grievances is the supposed longevity. We learned that this was merely a hypothetical proposal. Although it is true that _most_ elementals are granted with longevity and meet their end like ever other human, there are, unfortunately exceptions to this principle.

Those born as the offspring of an elemental father and an elemental mother are granted merely abnormal longevity and age at an extremely slower rate than normal humans after reaching one's prime. However, those conceived from parents that do not possess the powers of an elemental are granted partial immortality. After reaching one's prime (i.e. the state perfectly between young and energetic adulthood and degrading and weakening aging), he or she does not age and physical health is no longer a burden; however, supposedly and hypothetically, the said elemental can die by means not of the body being no longer able to sustain itself and continue existing in this world. In other words, this elemental can only die if he or she dies from non-natural causes.

Now, this may beg the question as to why this is considered a curse. Should not something such as immortality, the thing that as fantasied countless human minds, be considered a blessing? Initially, yes, for it diminishes the number of concerns that float within one's mind. Nevertheless, it is still a curse. A curse that blesses you with the gift with agelessness while those you love and care about age, become weak and fragile, and die, while you live on, never aging from your prime, never showing any signs of weakening, and Death never bothering to give you even a glance as long as no physical harm as befallen you. It is truly unfair. It is unfair that you live, still youthful, while your loved one's age and die before as time mercilessly marches forward.

Thus, in order to protect ourselves as well as Scandinavia and the offspring of Elsa's late sister and my sister-in-law, Anna, and Kristoff, the our brother-in-law, we faked our deaths perishing at sea and watched over Scandinavia as merely overseers and protectors. I cannot count the number of times Elsa and I were forced to christen ourselves with false names in order for our true identities from being uncovered, or the number of times that we had to fabricate false stories of our non-existent past.

Despite how quickly technology, knowledge, science, and philosophy have evolved over the span of time, the thing that amazes us the most is the formation of these grand empires. Britannia, being the biggest of these empires, stretches over many continents. It is amazing the number of times that Britannia has sent its forces to invade Scandinavia in order to take hold of the precious metal mines that our nation is known, aside from the products emerging from the said metals. We would usually not step into the fight, despite how much our hearts begged us to join the skirmish, unless Scandinavia was placed into a dire situation that would severely give the invading Britannian forces the advantage they would need. Then, we would intervene.

Originally, ground military units would be deployed, although not great by means of numbers. Then, over the past few years they have significantly increased the number of dispatched units. Now, since the last couple of months, they have been deploying special fighting robotic vehicles that are known as knightmare frames. This has required us to through ourselves into the skirmish more than either of us desired. Thanks to our powers, we are able to encase ourselves in a manifested armor-like suit that encompasses our entire bodies that is known as the knight armor shroud. This armor shroud can prevent rounds shot by those knightmare frames; however, although we are not entirely certain, the shroud would only last against standard rounds used by knightmare frames. In other words, the manifest suit of armor acts more or less as a mask for our identity. In addition, it provides a reasonable excuse when using our powers. It is surprising how easily people will believe that Elsa and I are using prototype experimental weapons.

Our powers may hold both great beauty and destructive force but it is not limitless. So, in order to conserve as much of our power as possible, we take over as commanding officers and help with strategic combat against the Britannians. This tactic worked initially; however, the day eventually came where even our aid was not enough.

We were surrounded and embarrassingly outnumbered. Fortunately or unfortunately, Emperor Charles zi Britannia seemed to have taken great interest in Elsa and me. Thus, we were give two options: either come with the Britannian military or the captured Scandinavian soldiers would be executed on the spot along with us. Ergo, Elsa and I were forced to choose the prior of the two.

When we were presented before the Emperor (after the day of being captured), we eliminated his bodyguards as well as the soldiers that escorted us to him. Although we did not fully recover from the battle of the day before, we still had enough to accomplish that deed. Now we have a pistol in are hands, ready to eliminate the man responsible for the suffering so many Scandinavian families.

* * *

The hall of the throne room was dead with silence. Bodies can be found randomly spread on the floor. Some of the bodies appear to be brutally killed while others seem to have been merely knocked unconscious. The only sound that exists within this nearly vacant room is the sound of slight panting from both Elsa and me. Although the Emperor's life is in our hands to dictate whether he lives or dies, the man with a seemingly ridiculous white wig seems unfazed by the possibility of death being forced upon him by us.

The man smiles smugly at me. "You must be the former king of Weselton and Scandinavia, Flamorin."

_"HOW CAN __**HE**__ KNOW THAT?! No one is supposed to know that! I have not been referred to by that title or name besides Elsa! It has been at least 460 years since I held that title and name openly!"_

The Emperor then directs his attention to Elsa. "And you must Flamorin's wife, Elsa, the former queen of Arendelle and Scandinavia. I can see why Flamorin chose to…"

I toss the pistol in my hand aside and summoned a manifested sword made from my fire element and dash to Emperor Charles zi Britannia and point the end of the blade threateningly aimed at his throat, grasping the hilt of the sword with both hands. "Don't you _dare_ try to pretend that you know anything about Elsa and I simply due to the fact that you know our true identities!"

The ruler of Britannia flinches slightly at my actions, apparently not expecting such an action to be demonstrated by me. However, he quickly regains his calm and unworried composure and merely laughs as if a joke had been recently told to him. "Please excuse my laughter King Flamorin and Queen Elsa of Scandinavia. I just find it humorous that I had you escorted here into my throne room with myself present knowing well from military records of what you two are capable of one your own as well as being surprisingly well-established tacticians if I was not planning on talking about some peaceful negotiations with the two of you. If not, I might as well have target strapped to my chest. Am I right in my reasoning?"

"No, I guess you are right." Elsa states seeing her lower her weapon. I follow her example and dissipate my sword and taking my place myself next to Elsa once again. "It would be only logical that you wanted to discuss a matter of peaceful nature with us knowing what my husband and I are capable of together. If you want to accomplish something nefarious by bring us before you, unless you somehow manage to get one or more knightmares into here (which is not likely without destroying your residence), you would be unquestionably gambling your life to us and the odds would minutely be in your favor if at all."

Charles chuckles finding some amusement from my wife's reasoning. "Ah, history does not lie when it tells of your wisdom being something to marvel with jealousy."

"So, what kind of peace do you wise to discuss with Elsa and me, Emperor Charles zi Britannia?"

The ruler of Britannia slowly rises from the seat of his throne chair and descends the stairs leading up to it. Elsa and I glance at each other knowing that we both feel not entire sure whether it is wise to let our guard down around this man. So, when he is on the same level as us, we take some steps backwards to create a comfortable and safe displacement between the Emperor of Britannia and us.

"A peace of neutrality between Britannia and Scandinavia, Lord Flamorin. That is what I wish to discuss with the two of you."

"You could have easily arranged a negotiation of peace with the current rulers of Scandinavia." Elsa declares critically. "What do you want from us?"

The Emperor pulls out a familiar tome from a fairly large pocket on the inside of his attire. We recognize the tome almost immediately as _The Elementals_ written by a author under the pseudo-name Deacon X. "I have read and studied about your kind. The elementals were truly an interesting body within the human race. Although their tale is one that is tearful and saddening, here, standing before me, are living and breathing survivors of those proud people."

"What is your point? So, what? We are elementals. How does that change the matter at hand?" Elsa asks with curiosity as to the Britannian Emperor's true attentions for have us before him. We were adamantly certain that there was only one copy of _The Elementals_ ever written, until the moment that he pulled out that ancient tome. Fortunately, there are no life threatening secrets about elementals contained within the ancient words of that ancient text.

"I want to help you find elementals throughout the world. After all, you have at least once or twice encountered other elementals before, correct?" It is difficult for me to discern if the man is simply being modest or is simply performing a charismatic show of verbal dramatics.

"Yes, that may be true. But why are you interested in them? Are planning for us to gather our brethren just to operate scientific experiments of malpractice or brainwashing them into unquestionable servitude as merely a sword for you to point and use threateningly at those who oppose you? I am sorry to disappoint you but that it _not_ going to happen!" Elsa aims the pistol in her hand at the Emperor's exposed forehead, ready to deliver the death sentence if my paranoid reasoning is proved to be logically sound.

"Hahaha! Excuse me for my laughter but I am afraid that you are misreading my intentions Lord Flamorin. No, I wish to provide for them a sanctuary. I would give them full Britannian status and personally place them in the positions of high regard and royalty. Is that not too much to ask in exchange for a peaceful end to the conflict between Britannia and Scandinavia?"

* * *

In the end, we agreed to these terms presented by Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Thus, Scandinavia became a respected ally to the Britannian Empire. In addition, to a promise to keep our true identities a top-classified secret (whose disclosure was equated to committing terrorism and treason against the crown of Britannia), we were entrusted with the task of finding elementals, regardless if they be Britannian, from an allied power, or even from a power of which is in opposition with Britannia.

We were only able to use process and elimination by having some Britannian apt computer-users develop a facial recognition software and hardware that could eliminate photographs and images of people already configured into the Britannian database to help with process and elimination. Computers are probably one of the most interesting and fascinating inventions that have come into creation during our lifetime so far.

Although, Elsa would argue that pizza is the greatest invention that has come into creation in our lifetime. It is a good thing that our powers over elements use a lot of energy and our near immortality makes it so that our bodies cannot degrade our accumulate into an unhealthy condition. I pray for the greatest mercy upon the person that gets in the way of Elsa and her last slice of pizza, especially one from Pizza Hut. She even managed to nearly scare Emperor Charles zi Britannia to an early grave and I have _never_ seen the man show a flinch of fear or anxiety until during one of our meetings he foolishly attempted to take the last slice of pizza from Pizza Hut without knowing that he nearly threw his life away to _maybe_ the world's ultimate pizza-fanatic. Although, he cannot say that I did _not_ warn him.

Initially, our task was simplistic in nature. We were entrusted to seek other elementals and bring them to the Britannian ruler's palace. It sounds simply but, in reality, the task is truly a difficult one.

Over the many years that Elsa and I have shared, we have had little encounters with other elementals. That is not to say that we have _not_ seen any other elementals. There was a priest and a rouge vigilante of a warrior who were wood elementals. There was also that lightning elemental who was threatening to bring pandemonium to Arendelle. Although, technically, that person was not an elemental by birth and managed to obtain the powers of a lightning elemental through unconventional and severely dangerous means. So, in summary, Elsa and I have no real basis as to distinguishing an elemental human from a non-elemental human. In truth, we were under the impression that there are no more elementals other than Elsa and I.

Eventually, when we finally did find the elementals, it came as a surprise to us as to how many elementals that we managed to find. We were able to identify and locate: 46 ice elementals, 52 fire elementals, 18 lightning elementals, and 120 wood elementals. It seems that the most come affiliated element that an elemental can have is wood and the least being lightning. I always thought that our elementals were not as common. On the other hand, we never really encountered many elementals, let alone try to find others.

We only ended up finding and locating 236 elementals while voluntarily under the service of Emperor Charles zi Britannia. After the unexpected assassination of Lady Marianne and murder of Princess Nunally vi Britannia (who Lady Marianne tried to shield from the hailing barrage of gunfire), of which was witnessed in front of Lelouch, the boy no longer was the same. It was as if an ignorant and accepting Lelouch fade out of the painting that is reality and was replicated and replaced by a more distrusting and hardened Lelouch.

* * *

Today, the only surviving child of Lady Marianne, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is seeking an audience with his father. Even though Elsa and I tried to convince the Emperor that such a formality is not necessary and that the only thing that his son needs is to be consoled by his father, the prideful man would not listen to our words. He claimed that he was approaching the situation as appropriately as possible.

Lelouch was truly an arcane child for someone merely 9 years old. He is gifted with a mind that any strategist would offer anything in the world to have. I know this personally since Lelouch and his (now dead) sister, Nunally, have looked up to us as if we were there older brother and sister. Thanks to this, I have had the honor to play Lelouch at chess, as well as Elsa. One would think that being around as long as Elsa and I have been that games such as chess would come to be simplistic. It is a terrible hypothesis to put forward when its validity is being tested against strategy prodigy that is Lelouch vi Britannia. It seems almost embarrassing how easily I would lose to him, especially the first time to which Elsa and Nunally could not help but laugh at considering how dumbstruck I was when Lelouch swiftly beat me.

Besides from have unusually gifted mind of a strategist, Lelouch had a very strong moral compass. This compass allows points him towards the truth and accepts it as it is in its uncensored and fully unveiled form. His sense of moral justification is more pronounced than even the most prestigious philosophers of morality. Well, that is, at least, what his potential seems to always yield proudly and without concern.

I can go on rambling about the _old _Lelouch vi Britannia. However, doing so would be pointless. The _old _Lelouch that Elsa and I had known is no longer present. This _new _Lelouch no longer has the aura of a child's innocence or ignorance. How can he after witnessing his mother and sister murdered in front of him without warning and seemingly no reason?

"Now presenting Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial throne!" shouts some unnamed Britannian as the large wooden doors to the Britannian Emperor's throne room revealing Lelouch walking inside with a formal yet angrily saddened stride. Britannian nobles dressed in their formal and political attire standing on either side of a long red carpet extending from the entrance to where Charles is sitting with emotionless calmness in his throne chair having their head bowed and their hands in a gentle fist against their chests. Elsa and I were the only ones not doing this. Are we attempting to show treason? No, it is nothing of that nature. We are walking beside Lelouch to give him a sense of comfort by having our presence with him, rather than him facing his father in front of audience of Britannian nobles alone. Elsa and I stop short from our advancement allowing Lelouch to continue ahead to confront his sought audience with his father.

"Hail, your Majesty! My mother, the Empress, is dead along with my sister, Nunally."

"Old news. What of it?" the Britannian ruler responds in a cold and almost bored manner as if the statement given by Lelouch was ancient history.

"What of it?!" Lelouch repeats his father's emotionless response with complete disbelief.

"You sought an audience with the emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that?!"

I can feel Elsa suddenly grabbing my hand into a tight grip. A petrifying cold aura radiates from her hand onto mine, which is concerning considering that she is wearing are stubborn to temperature changes, especially such rapid ones. She must be trying her best not to verbally speak her unquestionable disgust towards the Britannian emperor. It is an unfortunate truth that our control over our elements is proportionally dependent upon our emotional self-control. Elsa must be also struggling to ensure that these Britannians do not physically and visibly know her powers over ice. Elsa is probably feeling the heat radiating from my hand onto hers because I am also struggling.

"Send in the next one in. I have no time for these childish games." Charles continues addressing one his bodyguards. I do not know what to make of this.

"_Is he trying to put on a show for these nobles to maintain his support in order to prove that he has not softened because of this tragic incident? Or is this the true Charles zi Britannia?"_

"Father!" Lelouch's voice is filled with anger as well as grave confusion towards his own father. "Why didn't you keep Nunally and mother out of harm's way?! You're the Emperor! The greatest man of this nation, if not the world! _You _were supposed to be there to protect them, yet they still died and you just continue to sit there and not shed a tear!"

"There is no point in morning for such weaklings." The emperor states with a hint of minute annoyance.

"Those weaklings?"

"That is what it means to be_ royalty_, Lelouch." Charles proclaims as if stating an ancient and well-accepted philosophical statement.

Lelouch seems to cringe in shake with vexation at Charles's appalling statement, clenching his right hand into a tight and shaking ball. "…Then, I don't want to be your heir. I GIVE UP MY CLAIM TO THE THRONE!" The boy's statement arises gasps of disbelief and perplexity from the nobles present as if unable to comprehend the uttering of such a bold exclamation to the Britannian ruler. I possess divided emotions concerning Lelouch's exclamation. On one hand, I was proud and happy that Lelouch would deny accept such a cruel and calculated view of reality that had been uttered by his father. However, on the other hand, I was fearful as to what mode of response Charles would use upon his son for shouting such a bold statement. I glance at Elsa to find a look fixated upon her face that can only described as being fearful and worried. "I'M SICK OF THE FIGHTING AND SCHEMING OVER WHO WILL SUCCEED YOU, FATHER! I'VE HAVE ENOUGH!"

"…You are dead." Charles responds coldly raising a look of disbelief from Lelouch. "You've always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born! Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home; the food that you eat, and your very life?! All of those, _I _have given to you! In short, you are nothing to me because you have never existed; yet you dare speak such foolishness _TO ME?!_" Charles stands up with a look of fury behind his eyes casting their gaze upon his son. Lelouch stumbles backwards seeming to be frightened by his father's outburst and glare. "Lelouch! You are dead. Therefore, you not entitled to any rights. I am sending you Japan. As a prince, you will serve well as a bargaining tool."

* * *

It was at this moment that we immediately began questioning Charles zi Britannia's true ambitions. How can someone claim to be an advocate of a harmonized human race yet disowns his own son as if he is merely a pawn or disposable nuisance and openly supports the disillusioned concept of that the weak never prosper and the strong are always in power, instead of equals? Was this a ruse in order to maintain public opinion and popularity in his favor or his _true _disposition? In order to resolve these conflicting viewings of the emperor, we decided to have a private meeting with him.

* * *

With Elsa accompanying me from behind, I knock on the door to Charles zi Britannia's study room. "Who's there and what's your business?" A voice responds that distinctly belongs to the Britannian emperor.

"It's Flamorin and Elsa, your Majesty. We wish to speak with you." There is an uncomfortable moment of silence before a very audible and mechanical clicking noise emanates from the door before it opens outward seemingly on its own. "You may enter."

Stepping inside the almost too spacious room whose walls are lined with bookshelves that are filled with an unbelievable number of books, scrolls, as well as some of the new full-volume electronic books (which were specifically made to save space on any bookshelf assuming one can afford one), it is still somewhat breathtaking to see this room. The mahogany floor is painted to mimic the Britannian flag and the window at the back of the room covers the entire wall that is made in such a fashion that you could see clearly outside, yet no one would be able to see you from the outside.

"Ah! Lord Flamorin and Lady Elsa, what brings you here?" he states abruptly ceasing what document or paper that he was writing on and jesters us to sit down in a too emphasized friendly manner. "Please have a seat."

"No. We are fine standing, Emperor Charles." Elsa says hinting at an undertone of annoyance at the man's calmness.  
The Charles looks at Elsa with perplexity. "Is something the matter Madam Elsa?"

"Well," I respond quickly to save Elsa from accidentally uttering an emotional-based response. "We were wondering as to the way that you presented yourself toady to your son. It seemed…unbecoming of you."

"What do you mean Flamorin? How was my behavior abnormal? I stand by what I said to Lel—that _boy_, finitely."

I nearly jump several feet into the air with fright as Elsa slams her fists upon Charles' wooden desk glaring at him with merciless anger. However, the Britannian nobility seems externally unfazed by Elsa's physical display of disgust and vexation. "_How _can you say that so calmly?! Lelouch may be of _noble _birth and is expected to follow the standards of such a status. However, _he _is still _your_ son at the end of the day! How can you be _so _cold, Charles, especially after his mother and sister were murdered right in front of him?!"  
The bulky man merely sighs as if attempting to explain something to a person but not succeeding in getting that said person to understand. "Flamorin, Elsa, have you had any children in your lifetime?"

Elsa and I look at each other with a slight stain of blushing upon our faces being completely unprepared for such a question being uttered from Charles zi Britannia's mouth. "N-No." Elsa stutters nervously being unsure as to how to appropriately answer such an inquiry. "I-It's not that we don't want to have children. The problem is that since both Elsa and I are elementals, if we were to have a child, he or she would never live as long as us due to the cruel fact that we are both elementals. It's simple bizarre thing associated with how lifespans and genetics work for elementals."

"Well, look at things from my prospective. Do you know how many consorts I have?"

"Um, I am not entirely sure but I would imagine that it would at most be ten." Elsa states.

"One hundred eight. In a way, each child of my consorts is an extension of myself. In addition, they all share one glorious goal: to be the one that inherits my throne and the power over Britannia. Why would I sympathize with just one of those children simply because that said child is traumatized and throws away the honor of being able to call himself my son? I have _no _use for such a child. They may as well be dead to me."

"So, what does that make Elsa and I? Are we merely tools of power that will be casted aside when we are warranted to be useless by you like you did with Lelouch?"

"Absolutely not! You two are the second key as to assuring my goal of world harmonization and peace."

"What do you mean by _second key_? What else is needed for you to accomplish your dream?" I asked becoming unsure of what the Britannian ruler was implying or referring.

"That second key," the emperor stands up from his chair and looks directly into my eyes, "is a power known as Geass, which will ensure your loyalty to my ambition."

Before I can inquire about Geass, his eyes rapidly transition from their normal purple hue to a glowing and faded pink with what appears to be an emblem of a bird at the center of the eyes. They quickly flash with life and feel a rapid wave of truly agonizing pain throughout the entirety of my brain. I grasp my head tightly in a feeble effort to relieve the pain that is a roaring inferno underneath my skull.

* * *

[Paradigm Shirt: Elsa]

* * *

I can only assume that whatever Emperor Charles did to Flamorin was indeed this power that he referred to as Geass. However, apparently, causing severe cerebral pain was not Charles zi Britannia's desired effect upon Flamorin considering the gaze of utter perplexity that was only seconds ago smug pride. The confused man closes his eyes and struggles to open them again, reveling his eyes' natural appearance before clenching a hand over them, as his head seems to shake slightly in pain. Almost simultaneously, Flamorin's pain seems to rapidly leave him; however, he does not stand back up. Instead, he remains on his knees facing the floor panting heavily and his face flushed with a light hue of red.

Deciding not to allow any more opportunities for Charles' reconciliation, I walk around the emperor's desk and materialize a long and distinctly icicle-shaped dagger out of my ice element with its self-formed handle grasped tightly in my right hand. I press the blunt side of the ice-dagger against the man's throat. Feeling the shiver-inducing coldness of the dagger, Charles instinctually twitches at the blade's touch. Removing his hand from his eyes, he opens them to glare at me with the look of defeat and frustration.

"Is that _Geass_, Charles zi Britannia? What were you trying to do to my husband?"

The man remains silent and his gaze does not alter in the slightest extent; however, his stiffness betrays his fear, seeming to not wanting to dare to make a minute movement. I flip the blade onto its sharp side and press it with slight roughness against the man's neck. "Answer me!"

"Yes, what I just used was Geass. I was try to alter your husband's memory so that it would give him the impression that his loyalty lies with me."

"So, why did he only experience a severe migraine?"

"When I used my Geass on my subordinates, I had little to no problem altering their memories. Flamorin's memories were too vast and overwhelmed me. Is that a desirable answer for you Lady Elsa?"

I cautiously remove the blade from his neck and force the ice-dagger to dematerialize. "I suppose it would be." I tare my gaze from the Britannian and walk over to Flamorin. Leaning down and placing my left hand on his shoulder and have my right hand carefully stroke his back in an effort to comfort him as his strength seems to be returning to him. "Are you alright, Flamorin?"

He looks at me with a reassuring smirk and chucks slightly. "Yeah. Can you help me up?"

I nod slightly before wrapping my right arm around his waist and my left hand pushing against his chest. With some effort on his part, I manage to get my eternal husband onto his feet and he gestures to me that he is fine standing on his own. Even though (despite the irrationality of such a selfish desire) I wanted to not end this form of contact with my beloved Flamorin, I, nevertheless, comply.

* * *

[Paradigm Shift: Flamorin]

* * *

As I look into the eyes of the Geass-wielding emperor of the "Holy" Britannian Empire, there is a look of worry for his own behalf. The temptation of ending this maddened man's life here and now seems like such a simplistic and effortless task, considering the fact that, even if he uses his Geass on either Elsa or me (or even both of us), the aftermath symptoms of using that ocular power seems to not be worth the pain using again for its desired result cannot be manifested. However, if we were to kill him here and now, our actions would be as abominable as the said man's harsh disowning of his own son, Lelouch vi Britannia. Emperor Charles zi Britannia, although a deceitful and contradicting man, has not commit any action that would justify the silencing of a man's life.

Thus, in the end, Elsa and I agreed to let the ruler of Britannia live. We, as well as Emperor Charles himself, agreed to dismiss our little heated interaction to being something that never transpired. After this encounter, we decided to end our relations with Britannia and went into hiding once again. However, when we heard that Britannia had declared war upon Japan on August 10, 1955 A.D. (or 2010 a.t.b (i.e. according to the Imperial Calendar)) in the seemingly more popular calendar dating), Elsa and I decided to lend our hand in the war by siding with the Japanese.

In the eyes of the Japanese we were seen as heroes. They even gave us some interesting nicknames, of which two being the most popular: "Futago no Kaimetsu" (i.e. "Destructive Twins") and "Hi no Masutā to Aisu no Masutā" (i.e. "Master of Fire and Master of Ice"). We would usually get the Japanese out of tight or dire situations, yet would refuse to stay in their company more than what is needed.

In the eyes of the Britannians we were a frightening pair to encounter on the battlefield. They simply called us the "Two Devils", which seems appropriate on the account of not showing those prideful Britannians any mercy or any holding back of our full potential. Nevertheless, during the last month of the war, Britannian forces introduced into combat the fully operational and methodically producible humanoid autonomous knightmare that was simply referred to as the knightmare frame. Unlike the ones that Elsa and I encountered in Scandinavia, these were faster, more mobile in terms of terrain, accurate, precise, and dangerous. They virtually obliterated the Japanese's line of defense that held so well until that accursed month. We were only able to destroy 6 of the knightmare frames before where were forced to go into hiding.

With the Japanese Prime Minister's very unexpected death (that has been rumored to be suicide) and many significant Japanese military leaders standing down and surrendering to the invading Britannian Empire (or simply going into hiding like us), Japan was forced to surrender to Britannia. The negotiation of surrender was not significant to place mercy upon the terrified Japanese civilians. Britannia robbed the country of its freedom, its rights, and its name. The Britannian simply rechristened the name of the country from Japan to the simplistic, mundane, and insulting name of Area 11, designating it as a dominion of the "Holy" Britannian Empire.


End file.
